Water Balloons
by waltangina
Summary: A special relationship slowly develops and this new-found and denied love was opened by Kanra. Now that they're in love, an unsuspected event happens to one of the boys, leaving them to go back to normal.
1. Chapter 1: The Enemy is Close By

**Chapter 1** – The Enemy is Close By

"Shizu-chan."

The mere voice that called the bartender made his blood boil. He hated being called that _and_ he hated the only person who called him that. Shizuo Heiwajima gritted his teeth and decided to ignore the voice that made his heart pound with hatred. His grip on the white cloth tightened as he continued to wipe the table clean.

Silence pervaded the next minute. It allowed the blond to cool down. After he cleaned the table, it only took him two steps to leave before...

"Excuse me," The same voice said as the person tapped Shizuo's back.

"What the heck is your prob—" Shizuo abruptly turned around with a clenched fist following. But his fist and his sentence stopped right before his strong hand touched the person's nose. He halted himself from punching. His coffee brown eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the _girl. _

"You're not Izaya." He lowly said, guilt eating him at this moment. He felt his ears grew hot and his cheeks burn. He was about to punch this sexy figure just because he mistook her for his nemesis. "I'm sorry." He muttered and turned away. Again, it only took him two steps before the girl tapped his back again. This time, he simply looked over his shoulder.

He met her pale face and it had her pink lips curved in a smile. Her smile awfully resembled that of Izaya's smirk. He felt annoyed that at this moment, all he could think of was that peevish smart arse known as Izaya Orihara. He turned his gaze away from this lady but did not walk away. He waited for her to order him. After all, he was a bartender at this place.

"Want a drink?" He offered. "I'll treat." He faced the young lady and gave her his best smile.

_Oh, if only you'll smile like this for me every time we meet instead of giving me your scary grins that promises me my death..._

"Thank you. That is appreciated." The girl spoke in a velvety voice.

"So, what shake? Chocolate?" Shizuo asked, wondering why he even said that. Chocolate was ...Izaya's favourite flavour.

But to his surprise, the girl said, "Ooh... psychic. I love chocolate! How did you know?"

"Well, you resemble a _lot_ like my ...my..."

"... enemy?"

_This girl is full of surprises_, the blond thought. "Psychic of you." He told her. "Yes, my enemy."

The girl cracked a wide grin at the compliment and Shizuo found it adorable. But the moment Izaya's face popped in his head, his cheeks glowed in a deep shade of red. _You remind me too much of Izaya, babe._

"I'll go get your shake. I'll be back." _Don't disappear_, he added in his thoughts.

He came back, holding two tall glasses of chocolate shake. His dark eyes scanned the place and realised ...the woman was gone. His hopes were crushed until he heard it again.

"Shizu-chan!"

The glasses he held exploded in his robust hands. The chocolate oozed out, coating his fingers as it dripped from his fingers and wet the floor. His eyebrows almost met in one line out of anger. He stood still but his hands shook in frustration.

"I've been waiting for you, Izaya-kun." He said through gritted teeth.


	2. Chapter 2: A Female Doppelganger

Chapter 2 – A Female Doppelganger

The tall blond spun around to the voice. He knew he heard it right behind him. But when he turned, he faced _her_ again.

"You ...broke it." She quietly said although she knew that was unnecessary. Her slender hands took hold of his manly ones. "You're bleeding." She said, examining his hands that had some red dots decorating it. "I'm sorry about this." She said as she brushed away the shards of glass. She took out something from her skirt's pocket. With a white cloth, the stranger started wrapping his left hand and then his right. After binding his wounds, she warmly smiled at him.

"Why?" Shizuo asked the girl but it only came out almost inaudible as if he was talking to the air. He felt better after he was patched up but why wasn't this girl afraid of him? He had his fist almost at her pretty face and now he had just wasted her drink.

"You're stupid." The girl suddenly said but to his surprise, he didn't react. _Yeah, you're stupid for not tolerating your anger_, he told himself.

"I apologise. I guess that means two free drinks for you, eh?"

"You're too kind!" The girl covered her mouth and giggled. He liked it when girls became too conservative to smile. Such girls are mysterious ones with interesting personalities, in his opinion. And such girls were hard to find nowadays. A lot of females could and would laugh as boisterously as a lad.

"Like you said, I _am_ stupid." He shyly admitted and chuckled. He wasn't a high-minded idiot. He was very honest that he could bluntly call himself dumb if he really was. "Can you sit over there while I fetch you your drinks?" He pointed a finger at a tall seat located at the bar's long table. The girl nodded and rushed to take the seat.

The giant hunk turned around and took two steps before the girl spoke in her smooth voice, "You mean the first time you almost punched me?"

He turned around and met her mocking scarlet eyes. He sighed and left to get those free drinks. Luckily, when he came back, she was on the high bar chair, sitting with a leg crossed over the other. Her elbows were on the table and her chin rested on her open palms. He put the drinks in front of her and she looked up to him with a smile. She took hold of one of the tall glasses and took out the straw. She placed the straw on the table and drank the shake from the glass. When her lips parted with the glass, her lip gloss marked on the rim.

She noticed Shizuo's puzzled gaze at her and then quickly explained, "Straws are plastic. Plastic kills the earth. You know, when people don't demand for straws or plastic, the supply of these murderous things would diminish. No demand, no supply. If people wouldn't use straws or plastic, the supply would certainly lessen because the producers would see that it'll be a waste to create such things. No one likes something old-fashion, right? Plus, companies are nothing but money. If no one really buys plastics, producers would stop making plastics, thus making the earth a safer place to live in. Plastic kills the earth."

Shizuo gaped at her professional explanation. Although nerdy, she was still one hot chick. He couldn't stop staring at her legs that were covered in fishnets. The grey mini skirt she wore looked only two or three inches long. Her big round bust were trapped inside a tight tube top and jiggled when she moved. He was just annoyed that her jacket looked _exactly_ like Izaya's fury black jacket. Her wavy hair that reached down to her skirt was also the same hair colour as his foe's. He was also annoyed that this person had the same scarlet eyes and would say things and smirk at him like Izaya would've done.

"You care too much." He gruffly commented.

"I love humans." She replied.

This made Shizuo's chocolate eyes enlarge in astonishment.


	3. Chapter 3: Tomorrow Again

**Chapter 3** – Tomorrow Again

"Call me." He told the girl sipping her second drink in front of him.

"Huh?" Her flustered vermillion eyes looked up at him.

"Call my name." He firmly stated.

"Shizuo Heiwajima, right? Strongest man in Ikebukuro, right?" The girl smirked.

"Call my other name." His face gave no reaction to that.

"Huh?" Again, those ruby gems on her face twinkled in bewilderment.

"Either you're smart enough to toy with me or you're innocent of my weird thoughts." He stated flatly.

The girl lifted a brow and said resolutely, "I have no idea what you're talking about but as I know it, you are Shizuo Heiwajima."

"Okay."

Deep inside he was relieved. For a moment, he really thought that she would call him _Shizu-chan_.

There was only one person he gave the privilege to call him that silly nickname. And he was a man that he was convinced to neutralise and extinguish from the face of the earth. Yet he came to ponder why in the first place was he thinking about that damned flea if he hated him so much? Why plans of his death were the things that he thought before he went to sleep? Why was it his face that he kept seeing in these streets everyday of his life? Why did he actually enjoy being with him as they ruined the roads and fought ferociously? And did his heart really pump out blood of hatred or ...blood of love? All he knew was that his heart banged wildly in his chest when he engaged in a battle with the black haired boy.

"Call my name." She suddenly said, breaking his imaginings. The girl's scarlet eyes gleamed at him. A devious smile was on her pretty face.

"Izaya Orihara, right?" Shizuo chuckled when he said that.

_My, my, Shizu-chan. You're thinking of me. How sweet! So sweet I'm getting cavities! Please don't notice this blush..._

When the girl didn't respond to that (and Shizuo did fail to notice the girl blush), the blond quickly realised that this really wasn't the man he abhorred. _Can I not see those huge boobs a few centimetres away from me? _He scolded himself. _Why can I see you in this woman, Izaya? You aren't even as drop dead hot and sexy like her. _

"Oh, right, I totally forgot my manners." He quickly said. "So, what's your name, babe? I mean, hot chick? I mean, sexy one. No! I meant," He felt his cheeks hot. Why did those words just slip off? He never felt so embarrassed. "Friend?" _Yes, friend is a simple word._

The girl laughed and covered her mouth again. Shizuo felt his heart melt at the sight. _Shit, is this what they call 'love at first sight?'_

"I'm ...Call me ...Kanra."

"Eh? What's with the hesitance? Forgot your own name?" Shizuo joked and the girl laughed nervously. Luckily the trace of uneasiness didn't linger in that short laughter for the taller man to notice.

_Time to end this._

Kanra lifted her left hand and looked at her watch. "Oh, time for me to go home."

"Are you available tomorrow?" The words poured out of the Shizuo's lips. He clapped his mouth and his cheeks blazed red.

"Why? Will you take me on a date if I'm available?" She teased.

"And what if I was just planning that?"

_My, my, Shizu-chan! So bold! You're taking me out after our first meeting! My teeth are really rotting because of the cavities. You're fucking sweeter than I thought. Why weren't you this sweet to me when we really first met at school?_

"Then it'll be my first date! So, where are you taking me? I like to go to the cinema. Do you like to watch? I love horror. There a cool movie coming up. We could watch it together. I can treat you candy floss or anything sweet for the night." Kanra blurted out and this just made Shizuo laugh. "My, my, you have such a cute laugh."

He stared at the busty girl before him. He noticed that her cheeks flushed a deep red. He felt his cheeks burn to that same colour. When he broke the intense eye contact with the babe, he took out his phone. He gave it to her and instructed her to key in her phone number. He noticed her black painted nails as she pushed the tiny buttons. Kanra took out her own mobile and handed it to him, giving him the same order. Shizuo pressed in his number and handed it to her.

"Will you smile for me?" Kanra said. Her phone was before his face. Shizuo, who didn't want to be a killjoy, flashed a killer smile. Kanra took his picture and quickly took out a handkerchief. With the white cloth, she wiped her nose dry.

_Now you're so hot you actually gave me a nosebleed!_

"Can I do the same with you?" Shizuo requested. He had his phone in his hands now. Kanra smiled that Izaya-ish smile which the blond actually found adorable. Even if Kanra reminded him so much of that bothersome lad, she was no flea to him.

"You and I should have a picture."

As quick as lightning, Kanra leaned to Shizuo. Her pale cheek was pressed on his strong jaw. Her slender fingers pinched his left cheek, making him smile awkwardly. And with that pose, she clicked the button on her phone.

Shizuo felt his a little resentment towards her. But he couldn't really feel that anger for too long. He liked the girl too much to get pissed off.

"I'll call or text you about tomorrow." Shizuo suddenly said. Kanra looked up from her phone and nodded.

"Good night." The girl stood up. The bartender stood too and his shadow fell on her. He picked up Kanra's empty glasses and was about to leave. But after two steps, he was stopped by her.

The sexy figure took a bold step towards the bartender-suited hunk. She tipped-toed and planted a kiss on his left and right cheek.

"Thank you." She grinned and turned to leave.

Shizuo stood still, as if frozen by her kisses.


	4. Chapter 4: There You Are

**Chapter 4** – There You Are

A happy man skipped under the beaming hot sun amongst the normal people. The crowd simply ignored this lunatic. A pair of black shoes clicked noisily against the pavement. One of those shoes would suddenly and randomly extend, causing someone to fall. But a soft hum radiated from the boy's thin lips, pretending that everything was just fine. He merrily pranced, causing the people to stare at him.

Ikebukuro was almost as hot as a furnace but this blissful lad was still wearing dark clothes underneath a black jacket. A warm smile seemed pasted on his ashen face. Was it still winter for Izaya?

In the middle of the crowd, his gleaming red eyes landed on a tall man with a mop of yellow hair. The tall man was walking while texting on his yellow mobile. He felt his heart bang riotously inside of his thin body. His smile broadened as he walked towards the blond.

He activated his plan and suddenly lept at Shizuo.

They both collapsed and hit the burning sidewalk. The yellow phone slipped out of Shizuo's left hand but was immediately caught by the other. Izaya cringed and expected a punch. But he never felt a powerful fist on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at Shizuo. The blond sat on the sizzling path, hammering at the little buttons on his phone. When he felt Izaya's gaze at him, he just glared at him with his chocolate orbs.

_Chocolate... I so want to eat that_. But Izaya pushed away those thoughts. He knew he had to tease this short-tempered brute if he wanted to stay with him.

His lips parted wide but no words came out of his mouth. Shizuo raised an eyebrow, waiting for the smaller man to speak. He was annoyed because it was taking the flea so long to talk. He felt the urge of pulling out his tongue. The vision of this act looked comical in his head that he let out a chuckle.

"What the hell? Laughing at my new joke when I haven't started telling it yet? Shizu-chan's so weird." Izaya mocked but to Shizuo's surprise, the words didn't stab him. He just smiled at the thought of pulling this flea's oily tongue. He pictured Izaya with tears at the corner of his eyes as he was begging him for mercy. He laughed inside at those thoughts as he continued to type his message for the umpteenth time.

_Can I fetch you at home?_

_Want to watch Saw 6 or Orphan?_

_Chocolate shake again? _

_What would you like to eat? (Please don't say tuna.)_

The phone quivered in his hands. He couldn't come up with a message he really desired to say. He wanted to say so many things but he couldn't put them into words.

A low chuckle made the blond realise the flea's presence. He turned to gaze at his black haired foe. His face practically screamed the expression of annoyance.

"If I were you, I'd keep things simple. Be blunt. Tell her what you want to, what you feel like. Don't try to be fancy – be yourself, Shizu-chan."

"What..." Shizuo was shocked at what he had said. "... The hell are you talking about?" His mind couldn't understand why his rival always knew what to do. How could the raven possibly read his mind and understand the situation before he could even act? How could he know him better than himself?

Izaya's hand slipped inside the pocket of his pants. He fished out his mobile and flicked it open. Shizuo noticed his fingers had black nails while he fiddled with the buttons.

"I'm talking about _this_." The younger man shoved his mobile to the blond's face. His dark eyes widened in astonishment.

"How the hell did you get that picture?" Shizuo roared at the flea.

"The internet is my best friend, if you don't know that."

His jaw was slightly ajar as he stared at himself with the girl he met yesterday. It was _their_ picture. Seeing her beautiful smile made his heart melt again. He realised that the shot captured his cheeks burning in red.

"So you think I should be myself, huh? You're mocking me. You know that I'm nothing but a stupid monster." He lowly said to Izaya as he pushed away his phone from his view.

"Look at her, will you? She looks besotted with this stupid monster called, 'Shizuo.' Don't you think so?" The raven teased. The taller man balled his free fist, ready to dig it into Izaya's face. But he realised... Izaya was _right._

His clenched fist loosened and his annoyance completely left him. He looked at the small screen of his phone and smiled. He found the words to say. Faint beeping noises soon emanated from his phone.

"Good luck with your date." Izaya said, walking away. The raven expected the blond to run after him or hit him. He expected Shizuo to do _anything_. It was just unlikely that he would let him go as easy as that.

But Shizuo didn't even say farewell as Izaya stepped further away. He didn't shout his name like a lunatic (but Izaya adored the way he said it. It was so sexy.) He didn't even chase him.

His Shizu-chan was now busy chasing after a girl.


	5. Chapter 5: Balloons

**Chapter 5 **– Balloons

"_Yesterday..._

_We met on that day_

_And almost engaged in a fray._

_Did you come to play?_

_Because you blew my mind away;_

_Your pearly whites in array;_

_Your pretty face and the cards you lay_

_To what dance do you sway?_

_Please, don't go astray _

_Hands of the clock shall sway_

_Then six o' clock, at the subway_

_Hope to see you today."_

Shizuo clicked the middle button and his poem was sent to Kanra. He didn't even know he could write a poem until today. He admitted to himself that it was kind of crappy but at least it had everything he wanted to say. That's all that mattered. He wished that the girl would understand his message.

Izaya was on the corner of the street when his jacket vibrated. He saw Shizuo's golden locks at the corner of his eye. He decided to run away from here before anything else could happen. Oh, why did the thought of the big hunk chasing him sounded so exhilarating? Sadly, he must not let that happen today. He didn't want to smell sweaty for tonight.

A dark alley opened up to his left and he decided to slip in. A big trash bin offered him a good hiding place for the meantime. He crouched behind the stinky bin and fished out Kanra's red phone.

He flicked it open and the screen had a small envelope beside Shizuo's face. He read the message and felt his heart soar up to the blue skies. His smile kept widening with each line. With that text, he knew that Shizuo had fallen in love with Kanra! His plan was working and he loved himself for the success of it.

_Hm, you're not so unpredictable after all_, Izaya thought, as he stared at Shizuo's handsome face on the screen.

"Namie-san!" Izaya hollered when he stepped into his dim apartment. The smell of fish greeted him. This made him know that the woman was at the kitchen.

"Yo! It stinks! I think you burnt it!" Izaya joked, speaking with a gangster's accent. This earned him a punch from the doctor. But Izaya ignored the twisting knot of pain in his stomach and hugged the woman. Namie roughly pushed the raven away.

"Don't hug. Don't even touch me." She hissed.

"If only you can imagine me as Seiji. I bet you'll never pull away!" Izaya teased. Namie meant a punch meant at his face but he merely blocked it with a hand. "I only came to say I'm not eating dinner here."

"I hate you, you know that? I spent my own money to buy this and you tell me you're not eating here? I hate you." The doctor spat the words like it was scorching her tongue.

"Can't you even smell that?" Izaya paused to inhale the steaming dish. It smelt very enticing but he simply lied, "It's the smell of burning shit."

Namie bore her cold dull eyes on his pale face. She knew that he was simply toying with her feelings. If she reacted, he would spin the conversation to make it more "interesting."

"Why did you come home?"

"Ah, I knew you were gonna ask that."

Her eyes widened at those words. For a moment, she thought asking that would make her unpredictable.

"And to answer your question, I came home because I need balloons."

"Balloons?" Her brow arched up in confusion. Izaya was one unpredictable dude. And his peculiar ways were getting too annoying for her bear.

"A friend of mines throwing a dinner party," he explained. "But he's not being a nice friend and he gave us all assignments. He tasked me to bring balloons."

"Balloons? In a teen's party?" She kept her poker face that clearly said that she didn't believe in him. "Oh, wait, you're twenty-three, right? So, balloons? In an _adult's_ party?" Her tone was so high, the raven unconsciously flinched back.

"As if you care." Izaya smugly said. This reply made the female silent. She couldn't say, "Of course, I do care!" because that would be a lie. And she couldn't even retort, "And what if I do?" because that would twist the conversation into an "interesting" one for the man's pleasure.

"Entre the stock room. The box with a B painted on it is where you'll find the balloons." The doctor glumly replied in defeat.

Izaya showed his gratitude by bowing lowly to her. His noisy shoes clicked against the white kitchen tiles as he skipped to the stock room. Then he shouted over his shoulder, "Can you smell that?"

Namie didn't understand what he meant until something poked at her own nose. She realised that she was still cooking. She turned to look at a pot that was steaming and bubbling.

"Yo! It stinks! I think you burnt it!" Izaya repeated in a sing-song voice that made Namie's head boil in rage.

**A BIG 'THANK YOU' for everyone who loved the story XD I will keep on updating~ **

**And, by the way, I use British English so there might be some words there that are new to you only because they're not the usual American words. You'll notice I spell things like "realise," "humour," and the like and that is simply me being all British-like XD So, pardon me if you're not used to the usual American-written stories. **


	6. Chapter 6: Candy Floss

**Hullo to all! Good day! Pardon me because it took me a long time to update. But this chapter is long (longest one I've written so far) and full of coldness and sweetness XD I hope you'll think 'twas worth the wait. Please review if you have the time. I would like to know what my readers think. Even if you simply state, "It's interesting," I'll love you for that :D And like what I've pointed out before, I use BrE [British English] instead of the usual AmE [American English]. So, in this chapter, I'll translate beforehand what were the words I've used in BrE spelling/ language (even the obvious words XD)**

**1. Candy Floss- The title of this chapter merely means "COTTON CANDY" in AmE.**

**2. Arse- In AmE, it's spelt as "ASS" Now you know another way to spell butt XD**

**3. Centimetres- in BrE, the R and the E exchanges places [only for some selected words] thus from centimeters to centimetres.**

**4. Cinema- "MOVIE" in AmE.**

**5. Hullo- Another spelling for "HELLO."**

**6. Smelt- Smell in it's past tense, similar with "SMELLED."**

**7. Learnt- Learn in it's past tense.**

**8. Pardon me- In AmE, the alternate phrase would be, "I'm sorry."**

**9. Prolly- AmE form: "PROBABLY"**

**10. Flavour- Another spelling for "FLAVOR"**

**11. Realise- Another spelling for "REALIZE"**

**Okay~ You can now enjoy reading!**

**Chapter 6 –** Candy Floss

Soft murmurs pervaded in the chilly air. The ground shook as the train swiftly passed by. It was freezing cold tonight that smoke leaked out of people's mouths and noses.

Even the bench Shizuo was sitting on felt icy on his arse. Beside him, he could hear the old man's teeth, chattering from the cold. People rubbed their hands and arms, trying to keep themselves warm.

The blond turned his head towards the big clock on the wall. It was five minutes to six. He had been too early, sitting on this bench for more than two hours. Soon, he heard himself chattering from the bitter cold. His own hands were rubbing each other for warmth.

Two slender arms reached for him from behind. It tightly embraced his body. Shizuo looked to his left and met Kanra's face that was only a few centimetres away from his own.

"Hullo!" She warmly greeted as she made way to sit beside him. Shizuo smelt spearmint when her smoky breath pressed against his. "Do you still want to go the cinema? It'll be cold there, too. Colder, I think. Hey, is that a blush I see?"

He ignored the question about the blush that was already displayed on his cheeks. "I didn't know you felt cold, too." Shizuo said instead and chuckled, scanning the woman beside him. She still wore a three-inched skirt and thigh-high boots. The black jacket was over her short blue top that hung an inch above her navel.

"I feel cold, too!" She snapped, standing up. She had her chin up and balanced on a single foot with a hand on her hip. He noticed her black-coated nails and was suddenly reminded of... a certain someone that he was slowly forgetting about. But he knew he had to thank that certain someone. He learnt that being himself wasn't so bad. Izaya was the one who opened his eyes to that.

Kanra's cold fingers held his hand and soon, she dragged him out of the dim subway. Shizuo was surprised at her speed. She was as swift as a ninja, but did not move quietly. The heels of her red boots clicked too noisily.

Her long arms that had held him were now shoving people away as if she was queen. He noticed how she pushed them away before they collided with her soft-looking, extensive front. The blond couldn't help but to think what could happen if someone had groped them. Thoughts of poking with the bouncy thing played in his head. Would she slap him if he did that?

The freezing air greeted them when they stepped out of the subway. More people passed by them but the woman just stood there... holding his hand.

"You have no idea where to take me, right?" Her question startled him. How long have they've been standing like that, simply hold each other's hand?

"You just want to meet me at the subway because it's the only place that could fit in your poem."

Shizuo laughed at that and nodded in agreement. "So, where do you want to go? I've never dated anyone before. I was always... busy being mean to a friend."

"Eh? Izaya-san's your friend?" Kanra's red orbs grew as round as coins, unable to conceal her astonishment.

"N-no! He's not... we're not close! I... He's my... frenemy! No! I... I just don't like him!" Shizuo barked. Then he clapped his mouth and his eyes scanned the area. If the raven heard that, he could ruin his first date! Kanra would be scared and wouldn't love him this much anymore. His world would crumble and his violent side would spring to life, possibly frightening the girl. He looked at her now and saw her head bent low. Her black locks swayed in the chilly breeze. The wind almost lifted her short skirt.

The tall man stepped towards her and lifted her chin so their eyes met. Her eyes sparkled under the pale moonlight. It gleamed oddly and Shizuo realised – she was near to tears.

Then Kanra pushed him away and brushed a hand to her face. Shizuo firmly held her shoulders and spun her around. There was a black tear that streaked down from her eyes. He pulled out his white handkerchief and gently wiped that black tear.

"No guy would want to date a crying babe." He softly whispered. The girl smiled and wrapped her arms around him. She embraced him, but not too tightly. When he gave her a little squeeze, she abruptly pulled away.

"Pardon me, it's painful over here." She shyly murmured as she pointed to her huge breasts.

Shizuo let out a short laugh. "How on earth did you get this?" He inquired, letting a finger poke down on the side of a boob. Kanra grabbed his index and started to run again. There she goes, throwing everyone out of her way while dragging a strong man.

They stopped in front of a candy store for a while and the girl dragged the hunk inside the dazzlingly lighted room. The blond squinted his eyes, unable to adjust to the intense light. Variety of sweets lined up on the sides and the middle area had the counter. But the store strongly smelt of beer. His chocolate-brown eyes landed on the man standing by the counter. He had a hunch this dude was prolly drunk.

Kanra let go of his hand and pulled out a red purse from her Izaya-ish jacket. "Two of those," he heard her tell the goofy-uniformed man behind the counter. The man ripped off two plastics with blue candy floss inside and handed it to the girl. Kanra walked towards Shizuo and gave him one of the candies. He took it from her and smiled. He worked to unknot the plastic when...

"Shizuo? Free candy from a girl?" The uniformed man suddenly squealed high. "Are you really that poor now?" And he laughed uproariously.

The blond's hands clenched into a fist and turned his knuckles white. The man's laugh echoed in his ears and he felt his vein pop. This is why he avoided people: they always misunderstood things.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, Kanra pulled out a knife and held it a breadth away from the man's cheek. She smirked that Izaya-ish smirk and made her short knife kiss his left cheek.

"You are never to make fun of Heiwajima Shizuo ever again." She said, digging the knife deeper and deeper into his hollow side. Her smile grew wider when she saw the man bit his lips in pain. She abruptly pulled off her weapon and casually strolled out of the store.

"Are you coming out of there?" She inquired her date who was too surprised to even move. The tall man finally found strength to step out of the blindingly bright store.

"You used a knife." He lowly told the girl who was already devouring the candy floss. The big round candy was half consumed.

"Yeah, I did. It's the only thing I have to protect myself and the ones that I love." Her nonchalant reply made the blond think of Izaya even more. He once said that very last sentence to him in the middle of their battle.

"You totally remind me of that flea." He gruffly said, taking his first lick on the sweet blue treat. He held her free hand and they just walked around the chilly dark streets of Ikebukuro. The coldness would soon be gone when the first ray of the sun hits the city. It has always been like that: cold evenings and hot mornings. Rain would never come even if rain always made the city have a normal warm temperature. The weather was teasing the people and being unpredictable as usual.

People looked at them and exchanged a few whispers. They avoided the couple, kind of afraid of the aftermath. Shizuo was quite a famous man in the town. Everybody knew of his short-temper and violent side. Who would've thought a monster like him could find love?

The blond noticed that Kanra's candy floss was almost gone. He looked at his own candy and, well, it wasn't as empty as hers.

"Want some more?" He offered when she gulped that last blue ball of sweetness.

"You're too kind but that's your share. I... shouldn't take more. I feel guilty about it." She responded. With that reply, Shizuo thought knew that Izaya would never be that considerate. And Kanra's sensitivity made him fall down hard in love with her.

"No, I insist." He picked out a part from his candy floss. "Open up."

The girl blushed furiously as her lips slowly parted. Her tongue stretched out a bit and the man placed the blue piece on her tongue. It quickly dissolved before he even let go of it.

"Thank you." Her velvety voice whispered.

The blond found it cute that she still had that blush. He wanted to feed her more. He didn't mind if she ate it all up.

_You're so cute, I could eat you up_, the man thought as he picked out another piece. Shizuo shoved it in her mouth without any warning. He felt her tongue lick his fingers.

"You should eat, too." Kanra told him, picking out a piece of his treat and abruptly jostled it in his mouth. He was shocked at the sudden act but it didn't annoy him.

Then her pale hand picked up the rest of the candy floss and pushed it to Shizuo's lips. His saliva-coated tongue swiftly dissolved the candy. He closed his eyes as the sweet flavour melted in his mouth.

Kanra pulled herself in and took smile bites on the sweet treat. Her tongue softened the candy floss and made it disappear bit by bit until her tongue didn't lick anymore candy floss but _something else_.

The girl opened her eyes and saw that they were eating _nothing_. And she had her tongue on Shizuo's lower lip. But the blond still had his eyes closed. He probably didn't realise his treat was gone. He didn't realise he had planted a kiss on her lips.

Kanra took advantage of the situation and pulled herself closer to the man. She threw her arms around him, embracing Shizuo for the third time this night. She pressed her lips to his; closing the space between them; sealing the coldness they've been feeling.

The blond opened his eyes and realised what the girl was doing. He locked her up in his arms and kissed back, enjoying it when their tongues occasionally collided. He inched his mouth and felt her lips more. The girl panted and but he didn't slow down with the passionate kissing. He could devour this woman and her sweet lips!

_Oh, damn it! They're gonna pop! They're gonna pop!_ Izaya knew that it would pop but he didn't want to end their first kiss. It was a dream come true and ending it that soon would irritate him. It would infuriate the both of them. _Curse these balloons... And damn you, Shizu-chan! Why the hell are you so strong?_

Shizuo was squeezing his date harder than normal. He pressed his face too close to the woman that she could barely find oxygen to breathe. When her slender hands landed on his broad chest, she abruptly pulled away and gasped all the air that could come in her lungs. They wiped the long saliva that connected their lips.

Suddenly, the ground they were standing on was slowly being covered by wet drops from the sky. The lovers looked up and something wet dripped down on their faces.

The rain hammered down on them, adding coldness to the wintry ambiance. They gazed into each others' eyes and smiled. Shizuo's hand reached for her soft ones and gave it a squeeze. He settled a kiss on her wet forehead.

As a reaction, Kanra pressed her hands in between his face and jumped at him. She gave their lips a short collision.

"I've always wanted to kiss in the rain." She said. The girl licked her wet lips and remembered the warm sensation of the man's lips. Her heart rioted inside her ribcage.

"I've always wanted to find love." Shizuo admitted. He paused for a while, adding a little drama to the scene. The lightning flashed and created dark shadows on his smiling face.

Then he finally said, "I'm glad I've found you."


	7. Chapter 7: Stolen Hearts

**Chapter 7 – **Stolen Hearts

The sun's luminance beamed all over the city of Ikebukuro. It was as if the rainy evening yesterday was nothing but a cool dream.

Shizuo wiped the sweat off his brows for the umpteenth time. He took off his black bow and pocketed it. His hands undid the buttons of his vest and the first few buttons on his long-sleeved shirt. The hot wind blew its fiery breath on his tan skin. The tall man mingled among the perspiring crowd. He scrutinised everyone who passed by him, searching for that certain pair of ruby gems to stare back at him.

He wasn't looking for any trouble – he just wanted to thank that skinny man who always angered him. There's nothing wrong with showing gratitude even if it was to your rival. After all, Izaya _did_ help him find the right words. Izaya made him feel unafraid of himself, made him feel like he was no monster at all. Izaya gave him the exercise of his life by chasing him all over town. That raven gave him a scar on his chest when they were students, pushed him to his limits, made him stronger than before and earned a spot in his heart. Suddenly, he didn't sound like his foe at all but rather, a friend – a hateable friend in which he can't stop arguing with. Would this be called _lover's quarrel _from the very start? After seeing his pale face for at least two seconds, he blurted out the meanest words to him.

_I dislike you._

Yes, it did hurt when you listen to it. And he even dared to say that line to someone he had just met.

_Izaya, would you ever forgive me?_

The blond looked at the box of chocolates in his hand. He had bought it to give it as a peace offering. Unfortunately, the recipient was not in sight.

_Where are you, Izaya-kun? I'm not in the mood for hide-and-seek._ Shizuo's head boiled in a little resentment towards the raven. That troublesome informant always popped up at worse scenes. When could he ever get his timing right? When Shizuo felt down and upset, he would suddenly hear his annoying shoes clicking towards him. This flea was looking for trouble and he was his favourite target.

_If you ever need me, I'll be in Shinjuku. See you later, Shizu-chan! Mwah! _Those certain words rang in his head. Izaya had once said that after he nearly smashed his head with yet another stop sign. It seemed like a joke but he must admit that he needed him now. He needed to give this peace offering now or never. That was just it.

His legs strode towards the direction of his rival's place. He didn't even know why on earth he knew exactly where the young man lived. But the blond kept on walking, knowing where his feet would take him.

Soon, the tall building rose to view. Shizuo pressed the doorbell to Izaya's place.

"Good afternoon." A woman's voice spoke through the mini-speaker by the buttons of doorbells.

"This is... an old friend of Izaya Orihara's. Is he around? I'm just dropping by a surprise." Shizuo tried to calmly speak. Why did it feel like his heart was in his mouth? Yes, why on earth was his heart banging wildly inside his system?

"Leave the gift downstairs. I'll pick it up and give it to him." The feminine voice said after a few minutes of silence.

"No, I want to see him." Shizuo blurted out. _Eh? I do?_

Another minute of silence passed by before the woman spoke again. "He'll come down for you."

With that, Shizuo gently put the box down. He quickly worked to close the buttons of his shirt. When he manipulated the last button on his vest, he heard the recognizable sound of Izaya's shoes. The door of the building creaked open and out came a man in shorts with a jacket.

"Shizu-chan?" The man with the furry jacket was surprised with his unexpected guest. He quickly zipped up his jacket to cover the short shirt he was wearing. The blue shirt revealed his flat stomach. "My, my, this is so unpredicted. Why did you come here? If I knew that it was you on the doorway, I could've at least worn something decent." He sharply said as he pulled his hood.

"Nice legs." Shizuo muttered when he picked up the box.

Izaya's face reddened. He was glad that his hood somehow covered his furiously blushing cheeks. He looked down at his skinny legs that were free from disgusting marks and smiled. He never really received a compliment from his enemy before. _Am I seducing you, Shizu-chan?_ Izaya playfully thought and giggled inside.

"I came to give you this." The blond shoved the box to his hands.

"What's in here?" The man in shorts curiously looked at the big box. He sniffed it and his scarlet eyes widened in astonishment. "Shizu-chan, I think I've smelt... chocolates!"

The tall man gave him a small smile and nodded a yes. Izaya pulled the glittering black ribbon off the box. He lifted the cover and his mouth dropped at the amount of chocolates that filled the space. Then a side of his lips arched up in a smirk. He picked up one piece and flashed it at Shizuo.

"Eat this." He said in sugary voice. At first, the tall blond refused but when Izaya forced the chocolate inside his mouth, he bit a tiny part. "Now I'm going to call the police and have you arrested."

"What? Again? You..."

Shizuo was about to pick him up and prolly smash him to the wall when Izaya held out the bitten chocolate in front of him.

"You ate my heart! You a-a-ate my heart!" Izaya said with a funny melody. "Shizuo's a monster! M-m-m-monster!"

"Don't you just go gaga and sing a crazy song right now! I'm still mad over here!" Shizuo roared.

Unexpectedly, Izaya threw his slender arms around the bartender-suited hunk. "Thank you, Shizu-chan." He said in an innocent and happy voice. Izaya gave him a tight squeeze and stayed like that for quite some time. Although the hunk was sweating, he wouldn't end the moment soon. This was the first sweet thing he ever did to the bartender as _Izaya_ – not as someone else.

Shizuo had no idea why but his arms instinctively wound around the man's thin body. He gently hugged him, still afraid that he might choke him or something. _Funny,_ he thought. _Funny that I'm actually concerned that he might get squished by me. Shouldn't I be happy if he dies? Wait, no, that won't be any fun without him. _

"Iiii-zaaa-yaaaaa-kuuuuuunn..." The blond muffled that his name with that scary tone. "You stole my heart."

The jacketed man suddenly pulled away and gave him a quizzical look. Shizuo's hand slipped inside the pocket of his jacket and fished out a key.

"See? You stole my heart." He flatly said and showed him the heart keychain that dangled on his house's keys. Izaya cracked a wide grin and retorted, "At least I didn't eat it like what you did to my heart."

"Oh, go ahead and enjoy your chocolates before they melt!" He said the line sharper than what he had intended. He turned around and slowly paced away. "Eat them before I eat your heart again." He looked back at him with a murderous stare.

_Oh, no worries, Shizu-chan. You've already eaten mines for real. I wonder if I really did steal your heart for real._

Shizuo left Shinjuku as quietly as he arrived. He came into Ikebukuro and felt those hot rays on striking at his body again.

_Oh, Izaya, if you only knew how much you've literally stolen my heart. Damn, what would Kanra think of me now? Why do I fall too quickly?_

**The 2nd most boring chapter ever. I apologise! That is not what you've been expecting for and yet this is what I've came up with D: Frankly, the next chapter would be boring as well because it would demonstrate Shizuo's life if Izaya weren't around. But if you're really faithful enough to read _Water Balloons_ from cover to cover, then I love you! *hugs you***


	8. Chapter 8: Quiet Ikebukuro

**It took me a long time to update this because I don't think it's getting any better. The story, my writing, I think it's all crap and nothing worth readers' time. I now have a hunch that I should end fic soon. Yet I thank you all for the reviews. It's not everyday I get to read something sweet XD As a matter of fact, i's quite a phenomenon. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 –<strong> Shizuo's Worst Quiet Ikebukuro Day

"Excuse me," Shizuo tapped a shoulder of an old lady who just came out of the grocery store. "Could you please tell me what time is it?"

"It... it... it is... 5: 15. The summer sky... displays... rather a deceiving appearance." The senior spoke slowly in her hoarse voice.

"Are you sure that it is a quarter past five already?" The blond couldn't believe his ears. Definitely the sky did portray a blazing 2 p.m. atmosphere but it wasn't the sky that made him feel dubious.

"Of course I'm sure!" The old woman literally spat the words out of her wrinkly mouth. "Can't trust me just because I'm old? Fine! Go and ask other _younger_ fellows in the place. It is the hour of five! People like you are so insensitive. Asking for help and then doubting the guidance offered. Youngsters are so crazy. Back when I was young..."

Shizuo watched that old lady walk away whilst talking to herself. _What's up with her?_ His anger metre suddenly rose an inch. _What's up with her?_ He wanted to at least slap her but picking on old fools like her wasn't even worth a man's time. He decided to let the situation slip by without him getting violent.

_But if I get violent, maybe I'll meet him._ The thought popped out of his head.

The reason why he couldn't believe that it was already five was because of _him_. That raven-haired man hasn't appeared yet! He never got to see even the fur tip of his jacket. Was this another day when he wouldn't see those pair of crimson eyes gleaming at him? Could this be yet another day when he wouldn't feel that sharp blade destroy his clothes, wouldn't hear his velvety voice mock him, wouldn't feel the thrill of chasing that skinny man and most of all, wouldn't feel his heart pulse in happiness once he got to see his pale beautiful face? It was another "quiet Ikebukuro day" today and those days were piling up. Everybody else may enjoy the peacefulness but he didn't appreciate it at all.

First, the blond thought that the phenomenon of a nonviolent ambiance was only temporary but when day two, day three and day four followed, he knew something wasn't right. Was that flea avoiding him? Or was this one of his experiments? Whatever the reason was, quiet Ikebukuro day pissed him off now on its fourteenth day.

The bartender dashed to the nearest lamppost and without even using a hundred-percent of his strength, lifted the tall light-stand. His anger metre has now reached its peak and he went on a rampage. He swung the huge thing and hit a random green Volkswagen. The closest building beside the madman received a blow. The red bricks collapsed once his powerful fist made contact with the hard wall. The blond hunk decided to play all by himself and destroy, demolish, devastate all things out of anger. And no brave soul dared to stop him. Actually, it was quite normal and the folks in this area were already used to his behaviour. After making a big commotion in the same spot, he ran all the way to the next block and found his favourite thing to carry: a vending machine. He raised the coffee-producing machine and tossed it to the direction where he knew Shinjuku laid. The vending machine flew in the air but not for long. It never even reached Shinjuku. It never even reached the certain head it was suppose to hit. The moment it crashed in the ground, it was destroyed and a little flame suddenly shot up. With his long legs, he turned away and ran home to his lonely apartment.

Lights quickly shot up from everywhere. It took the bartender to realise that it was already night. A black blanket was set up in the sky with a very few of those glimmering stars. The stores were getting noisier and the soft murmurs that pervaded among the busy throng increased its volume. The temperature was slowly dropping. The weather and the people acted as normal as ever. The only life that wasn't normal was Shizuo's.

That realisation just slapped him hard in the face. It was all because of Izaya. Ever since he came to his world, that flea did nothing but ruin his life.

The blond dived to the road and grabbed a stop sign. He pulled it off from its post and jumped back to the street. Clumsily, he landed at the edge of the elevated street. He lost his balance and his grip on the stop sign. His body stumbled back and soon collapsed down on to the cold pavement. The colour red was the last thing his brown eyes met as the stop sign dropped and slammed his handsome face.

* * *

><p><strong>Short. Boring. Un-amusing. Un-humorous. I hate this chapter the most! LOL, as a writer, yes, I CAN hate what I write, too!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Fighting

**From a fanfic to a song fic! XD **

**Credits to Yellowcard (artist) and the song I've used for this chapter. The title of the song is also the title of this chapter. You can listen to the entire song here: .com/yellowcard-lyrics-fighting-j4gdz73 (It has lyrics, too!) And there is also a Shizaya video I found in YouTube that used this song. You can check that out, too! [:**

**I hope this is a better chapter~ The song taught me to never give up on this so... hahahaha, yeah~ Enjoy? XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 –<strong> Fighting

Something tickled his neck and caused his eyes to flick wide open. Then, he met those sparkling ruby eyes. Next, he noticed those smiling pink lips. Those lips planted a kiss on his nose. Then a slender hand stretched out to him. He held the soft hand and stiffly stood up.

"You don't seem okay." Kanra pointed out, sounding very determined. "What's wrong?"

"My... friend... I miss him." The blond heaved out the phrase. "It's been fourteen days! What is his problem? Doesn't he want my company anymore? Argh! I hate him so much! That damned flea is ruining my life even when he's not around!" Shizuo blurted it all in a single moment. His blood was boiling and his head was throbbing.

"Is this friend of yours _special_?" Kanra asked in her velvety voice. That voice somehow calmed him a bit. He gave a slight nod to answer her question.

"Then you must let him know how you feel for him."

He was shock to hear that. It made him think. What was he really feeling towards Izaya? Though he didn't want to admit it, he knew that he didn't loathe him anymore. The raven may have ruined his life when doing nothing and doing something but Shizuo admitted that he liked whatever Izaya did. He liked how he had trapped him. Now, Shizuo knew he was a hopeless man in love with another man whom he vowed to exterminate from the world.

What a peculiar romance...

As he thought about that, he wondered whether he really should make Izaya know about his deep and well-hidden feelings. He stared at Kanra's pretty face, a face that resembled a lot to the man he clandestinely enamoured. Soon, the girl's features blurred in his vision. The only clear thing Shizuo could focus on was her deep red eyes that gently looked at him. Random balls of colours started to appear and blur around her as he continued to gaze at her. Those eyes smiled at him and he felt that she was right. He smiled back at her.

"Listen to this song." She mumbled as she worked on her cell-phone. Then a song came out from the mini speakers of the red mobile.

'_Said I'd move on and I'd leave it alone_

_But before I walk out_

_There is something that I need you to know_

_I got lost in the blink of an eye_

_And I could never get back, no I never got back.'_

He let in the music to his ears and let the message sink into him. He was struck with the chorus.

'_What am I fighting for?_

_There must be something more_

_For all these words I sing_

_Do you feel anything?'_

The thought again bother the blond. Should he really tell the raven? What would he feel? But Kanra's crimson globes assured him that everything would be alright.

"I'm going to confess tonight!" He roared abruptly, causing the random people to be startled. "Thank you!" His strong arms wrapped around the thin figure of the woman. He gave a final tight squeeze before he dashed off to his new destination: the flea's apartment.

He thought he heard something burst out but it sounded quite faint so he decided to ignore it. His feet raced against each other and his heart throbbed in excitement inside his system. Going to Shinjuku would be a far trip but life was nothing without a little risk. He expected himself to get tired but to his surprise, the exhilaration ate him up first. His anxiety departed from his mind and fatigue wasn't clawing at him yet. Soon, he was closer and closer to his destination.

'_Said that I'd fight for the one that I found_

_I'm gonna stay here while I wait for you to come around_

_I'll fight you're a part of me now_

_And I will never give up_

_No, I'll never give up.'_

The song's lyrics resounded.

"No, I'll never give up!" He smiled as he dashed off to Shinjuku.

_**Now remember that faint explosion Shizuo thought he heard earlier?**_

"Damn it, Shizu-chan. You got me all wet!"

Kanra looked down at her wet pink top. She frowned as she took out the deflated water balloons. She tossed the deflated things into the big mouth of a trash bin. "And now I need to make it all the way home before he does!" She loudly complained. "Oh, well," She sighed. _At least I won't get raped with this countenance._

Her hand reached the top of her head and she pulled her wig off. The back of her hand wiped away the pink lipstick she used for the Kanra disguise. The noisy heels of her boots clicked behind her as she dashed for the apartment the blond hunk was going as well. She suddenly was thankful for the huge bumps to have been deflated. If she still had them on, it would definitely have slowed her down.

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive me for my dry sense of humour! I don't know how to make things comedic and yet as I try to, I miserably fail.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: The Apartment

**Unexpectedly fast, huh? [: And unexpectedly short, don't you think so? **

**Thank you for the few reviews I get! I am still thankful for them to have time to write down what they think of it. Your simple and kind words move me to write and here it is! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – <strong>The Apartment

Truly, the weather lived up to the idiom. It was damn unpredictable.

The moment Shizuo left Ikebukuro, a slight drizzle slowed him. Once he breathed that rainy scent of Shinjuku, the rain hammered down on him. The sky had big grey clouds that cried out fat drops of water. Those raindrops were powerfully striking him that it drained the man's energy a bit.

Shizuo laid his back against a cold wall. He heavily breathed in the cool oxygen. His wet hair clung to his face and concealed his eyes. Yet he stared past those yellow strands and looked up. The apartment rose tall in the landscape. He wondered if the warmly-dressed man saw him drenched in the rain right now.

"You must be a happy man then." He murmured to himself as he imagined yet could almost hear the raven's insulting laughter directed at him.

When his fatigue drifted away, the blond continued to pace slowly. At least he was here and his target area was close. He shivered as a mist coiled its cold fingers around him. But he ignored the icy fingers as he was used to wintry nights. Rather, he shivered when he heard that laugh resonate from all around him. He didn't like his mocking giggles yet a part of him melted with happiness upon hearing Izaya's fictitious chuckles.

The doorstep of the apartment offered a tiny bit of shelter from the thrashing rain. His fist came to knock on the huge white door but to his surprise, it creaked open.

He peeked inside to see white-painted doors lining up in both sides. The immaculate doors stood out from the shadowy and silent first story. There was a single orange light that emanated from the far eastern side. Shizuo turned left and right, making sure not a single soul witnessed his entrance. When his soggy shoes stepped inside the building, the large door abruptly closed back quietly and left the blond together with the shadows and the sinister cold ambiance.

Water dripped down to the carpeted ground as he walked to where the source of light came from. A shiny metal staircase appeared to him and winded a path up. Without any hesitation, he carefully walked, step by step on the silver squares floating on a single metal rod.

The second story was enveloped in darkness and the only light came from upstairs. Shizuo decided to trust his instincts and continue the trail up.

What stood out from the dark third story was a single pale door that was slightly ajar. There were lights glowing out of the creaking door. The blond had a hunch that he should entre. His senses told him that this was it: his final destination.

* * *

><p><strong>What an ending! O_O Excited for the next parts? Ohohohoho... The revelation is next! And so is the confession! <strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Who Are You?

**NOTE: Please be aware that Kanra IS Izaya in a woman's clothes. Kanra is Izaya's feminine side/ the woman inside him. That is quite an obvious secret for the readers already. So please, do not be confused if I shift pronouns because I described Kanra and Izaya as a single character in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – <strong>Who Are You?

The bloated grey clouds roared angrily just after the lighting brightened the heavens above.

"I've been expecting you." A familiar silky voice spoke after the drenched bartender came in to his lair. He carefully spilled out the words, making sure that his voice didn't falter or shake.

The room was spacious but Shizuo knew that the voice came from the chair in front of him. Though the back of the leather seat faced him, he knew that Izaya was sitting there.

Now the sinister skies mumbled in hush tones. And a single sound was heard beneath all their low whispers. The sound of something beating...

A pair of brown eyes widened in surprise when he heard that smooth voice. His hand went up to his chest and felt the pulsating thing. It pounded endlessly and the sound was so raucous that he thought the other man could hear the sound of his own heartbeat. He could definitely hear the ruckus of his throbbing heart that was ready to burst out the secret he had been keeping.

A pale hand slid up to her bouncy chest. Her pink lips were closed in a thin line, her eyes were shut. But her heart banged unceasingly with a secret almost at the tip of her tongue. She felt the balloons as it beat against her heart. Worry grazed her heart a bit as she thought that the bartender might hear the loud thumping commotion inside of her.

_I love you, Izaya!_ The soaked bartender wanted to explode his confession but his tongue was laden. His throat felt dry and no words came out from his slightly opened mouth.

_Izaya loves you, Shizu-chan!_ The cross-dressed information merchant wanted to strip off his disguise and prove the tall man that. Yet coldness held his hands and made it numb.

Both men were motionless and didn't budge from their positions. They stared at the rampaging storm displayed from the huge window. The sound of their own heart beats echoed in their ears. Silly enough, they kept asking their heart to calm down. Both were embarrassed that the other one would hear it. Yet their ears only listened to the united beating of their hearts that ached with forbidden love for each other.

The black armchair was pushed back a little. Izaya stood up but a shadow of a shapely woman was what those chocolate globes stared at.

"Could you be...?" The blond stepped forward to take a closer look. There was no mistaking those wavy black locks belonged to one pretty face. He knew there was only one girl who would dress as similar as Izaya's fashion.

"Kanra?"

As she heard the name, she spun around and faced the drenched man. A mysterious sad smile was plastered on her pale face. Her melancholy crimson eyes glowed at him in the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliff-hanger! BUT I will update soon XD Why am I dragging it too much? Well, to keep the suspense, of course! And, I would like to test if I can make something that would make some of the readers bite their teeth in anticipation~ Please review and I'll feed you more of this~ :D<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Death of Kanra

**I... I... I can write fast! *U***

**As I read my fanfic all over again, I was actually gripping for the next parts. I felt like I didn't write it! Silly, but that's the truth ^_^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – <strong>Death of Kanra

"I apologise, Kanra." The drenched man said lowly. He didn't ask anything despite his confusion. He immediately apologised because shame punched his heart. Looking at the stare she gave him made him feel so guilty. "Now don't get me wrong. What I felt for you was love. But I have someone else in my heart. And I love him... more than you." His knees folded in weakness and crashed down on the rough carpet. "Please forgive and forget about me!" He hoarsely asked for amnesty. He bowed so low that the tip of his nose reached the floor. "I am but a monster."

Her high-heels thumped quietly against the rugged ground. She put her hands in between his face and lifted it so their eyes met.

"Shizu-chan." She called him in that velvety voice. It caused the blond to stare quizzically at her. "If I cut my hair as short as a man's and get rid of all this sticky make-up, would you love me more than this friend of yours?"

The bartender didn't know why she had to ask this. "I... I..." was all he could utter at the moment. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Kanra had just called him 'Shizu-chan.'

"If I wear a black V-neck and this lovely jacket, normal pants and normal black shoes, would you really love me more? And if I turned my chest to be flat, would you love?"

"But you'll look like Izaya." Shizuo muttered.

"Exactly! But, this Izaya... Is he not that friend of yours whom you love more than Kanra?" Her deep red eyes seem to mock him. Those pink lips that were just a breadth away from his wet ones were teasingly close. Shizuo felt the urge to pull her in and at least kiss her before he rejected her love. His heart always belonged to Izaya but it was this woman who had opened his eyes to that truth. And he made this woman believe that she was the best damned thing he ever had but it was actually someone else who happens to be a look-alike.

The blond closed his eyes and leaned in, ready to taste those sweet lips. Just then, Kanra let go of his face and took a few steps back. Shizuo's face had disappointment written all over and Kanra enjoyed the look of it. The shapely female continued to walk backwards until her back touched the face of a red door. Her hand went on the rusty knob. She gave it a twist and the door creaked open.

The noise of the hammering rain filtered the room. The cool fragrance poked at their nostrils. Kanra took a step into the secret balcony. She moved in to the open space and waited for the blond to act.

Soon, there was only a little roof above her now. If she stepped further away, she would totally get soaked. But her heels budged, daring to take a step away from the roof. Shizuo only managed to blurt out, "Don't!"

One of her black boots defiantly took a step and was being licked by the raindrops now. Her body hinted that she would embrace the pouring rain anytime now.

The blond moved from his spot and dashed for her. He didn't want her to get wet, didn't want her to feel depressed because of him. Without any plan in mind, he jumped at her. Now his body shielded her from the strong rain. Yet they were hopelessly wet and cold under the rain.

"I'm so sorry, Kanra." He tightly shut his eyes and huffed out the words again. "But... it's your fault why I had fallen in love with that flea. I did love you but I think that's it was my hidden love for him. You brought it out. And without you, I would never know what was truly going on. You helped me find out myself. Thank you."

He opened his eyes and stared in shock at the girl below him.

A couple of rain drops gently kissed her pale skin and had wiped off the pink in her lips. It ruined her eyes and it made her look as if she was shedding black tears.

Shizuo mopped her eyes. To his surprise, something clung to his thumb. He scrutinised the row of hairs that protruded from his finger. In his shock, he simply waved his hand away from the hair. _What was that?_ He wondered. _It's like... fake eyelashes._ And his reverie was disrupted by the sound of evil chuckling. He looked back at the girl and was surprised to find out that she was the one giggling like that. Giggling exactly like Izaya.

"And you said that you don't like me." Her voice changed to the tone of a certain annoying tongue. A peevish tongue yet the blond missed that voice so much. He hadn't heard it for the past fourteen days.

"Oh, Shizu-chan! I always knew you had some deep desire for me." She continued to talk with that voice. Her hand came at his chest and roughly pushed him off her. She stood up and went to the end of the balcony, ignoring the pouring rain. Her other boot came up to one of those short walls that acted as a barricade – a barricade to impede accidents like falling from the building. She raised up her other one and soon, she was dangerously standing on the thin line of the barricade. Then she looked back below her. The side of her mouth arched up in a smile and she leaned back, ready to fall and ready to embrace death. But she knew that there was a huge percent that she possibly could live. She was already falling but she was ready to be saved by Shizuo.


	13. Chapter 13: Under the Rain

**I think this is the climax~ XD It's a lengthy one though~ I would've uploaded this earlier but didn't finish too quick. Somewhere along the way, I got discouraged to write this fic. Only people who wanted to know the next chapters were my source to continue. I don't get comments so, I guess that boosted the discouragement all the more. Haha, I sound so greedy for your comments and reviews but maybe I am. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – <strong>Under the Rain

His red eyes were curious. They were glued on the building, waiting for something to happen. Crashing below didn't matter because he still expected him. Knowing the blond a little, Izaya knew that he would do _something._

A huge shadow leapt out from the building and swiftly darted down. It sped its way below, rushing past the informant. The figure safely hit the ground below and stood right on the spot the cross-dresser was about to land on.

Strong arms caught him, impeding his fall. He looked up and smiled at the blond. The bartender had the informant secured in his arms. Neither Shizuo nor Izaya were harmed but both of them were drenched in the continuing pouring rain.

_I knew you'd come_, the red-eyed man thought, smirking. _For once, I had predicted right about you! Oh, what an achievement! _He leaned on Shizuo's broad chest where a heart created a rampage within. _And I thought that love was a mystery. Why had I predicted yours then? Was it because I knew that it was a fact that you loved me? Yes, love did mean, "risking your life for your most adored one." Oh my, then that makes me Shizu-chan's most adored one!_

Izaya had sweet thoughts lingering in his mind until a hushed voice called him back to reality.

"Why?" The voice asked him. "Why did you pretend to be Kanra? Why didn't you meet me for the past days?" His chocolate orbs shone with numerous questions he was expectant to know. "But most of all, why did you take that chocolate shake and buy me candy floss? Now don't act like you don't hate sweets because I read that in your blog once. You prefer anything bitter. It's me who has a sweet tooth, not you! Why aren't you being yourself, Izaya?"

"Because you dislike me, Shizu-chan." The man in his harms quickly retorted.

The blond was suddenly taken back to their old High School days. The moment he met those blood-lusting eyes on that pale face, he hated it. It was he himself who have said those words. And was there any logical reason for his grave loathing?

Love.

He admitted to himself that he had fallen in love with Izaya's face ever since he had laid his eyes on the enemy's beautiful features. Yet what he hated was that... smirk? That laugh? Those evil red eyes? The way he talked? No, he honestly loved them all.

He hated the fact that he was a _boy_. He hated to acknowledge that he was gay for Izaya.

To prevent his heart from leaping off and falling deeply, he spat those cruel words at the beautiful man. And he tried to prove that he meant it by making him the greatest nemesis he ever had. But then, Izaya played along, making him believe that this pretty boy truly had no feelings for him. So the blond decided to hide his love and give him a taste of his fake abhorrence.

"Ne, ne, Shizu-chan! Where are we going? Yo! Shizu-chan?"

The pretty boy's voice brought him back to the present. He gave him a puzzled look and halted. He stopped and looked around, trying to see past the dark and heavy rain.

"Where are we?" Shizuo directed the question to no one. He looked at his surroundings, trying to see anything familiar. The apartment was gone and they faced new facades with unknown labels.

"Well, I think we're still in Shinjuku. But seriously, where are we going?"

"Oh, shit. I have been walking?"

"Oh no, we magically ended up here!" Izaya sarcastically cried. "Of course you were walking, you idiot!"

"Damn it," He lowly cursed. He always walked while in deep thought. Sometimes, he neither could feel nor hear a thing while at it. He merely walked and pondered until something or someone shook him out of his thinking trance.

"Looks like I'm taking you back home again." He mumbled a little louder than the rain.

"What? No way! You really just came all the way to Shinjuku just to confess? Man, I really thought that something special would happen tonight. Oh yeah, I forgot, you're the only human I could never predict correctly. I only did it once.

Ne, could you put me down, please? I feel like a woman. Wait a sec, I am still dressed like one! So, do you want me to act like one, Shizu-chan?"

The blond smiled at the odd man. Shizuo made sure the informant's heels touched the wet ground before he released him. When Izaya was dropped there, he immediately wrapped his arms around the wet bartender. His shoulders shrugged up high and he buried his ruined face on the man's black vest. His closed his eyes and he quietly released his tears.

"Now that you know it's me, I'll have to go back pretending to hate you, too. But just so you know, I really enjoyed being your Kanra." He said in between sobs.

"Yo, flea, you haven't answered any of my questions yet." He growled with a wee intimidating aura floating off. But his dark brown globes held a softened gaze. "There is something I'm really curious about. Since when did you take an interest in sweets?"

"My, my, why do you know so much about me, you creepy stalker? And could you at least comfort me? Are you too dense to not realise I'm crying? But to answer your latest question..." Izaya's cold hands held Shizuo's face and he swiftly pulled himself closer to him. He only planted a kiss on the bartender's wet lips and quickly let go.

"I do like sweets but not as much as you do." He whispered loud enough just for him to hear. "The reason why I avoided them is because of you. Since kisses are sweet, I wanted the first sweet thing to taste would be your lips. And I wanted you to be the only sweet thing my mouth will ever know. Because the moment I saw you a few years ago, I saw a spark in these lovely browns." His pale hands pulled back the yellow locks that covered those lovely browns he was talking about. "You were an amazing person and I knew that from the start. But then, you had to blurt out that ugly line the moment we met.

"Why?"

The bartender was quiet with the question thrown back to him. There were so many unanswered questions going on in their heads and neither the blond nor the dark-haired man has really given a response.

"Izaya, I apologise." The taller of the two men uttered with sincerity as he hugged the shorter one. The man being squished returned the hug and said, "Let's start anew, Shizu-chan?"

The blond didn't reply to that. Instead, he reached for Izaya's chin and held it up. His face was suddenly there, pressed on the informant's. Their tongues danced in their mouths for a while. They devoured each other with a long passionate kiss under the pouring rain.

Despite their eyelids shut, light was slowly filtering. Their eyes shot up to see a huge monster with bright eyes advancing to them. The road was a single narrow line and there was no way but to run the other direction. Either that or get run over by the massive truck.

Shizuo was the first to act. He gave up the contact on their lips, grabbed Izaya's thin wrist and tried to run towards the only path to safety. But cross-dresser was glued on his spot. He tried to drag him but the informant was obstinate and tried his best to stay put.

"You bastard! Do you want to die? Run now!" Shizuo barked at the other wet man. He was able to hauled Izaya towards the other way, enough to save them from trouble a little while. When the blond saw that he had no intention of running, he decided to wrap up a quick plan. Luckily, he found a street sign a few steps away from where they stood. He dashed for it and in his haste, crushed the pole of the sign.

"I'll take care of this." His eyes were serious and had intended to do something out-of-this-world: he would deliberately give the truck a flight over the dark skies.

The blonde finally lifted the broken stop sign as high as he could. The advancing truck wasn't slowing down.

"Shizu-chan! We're trapped!" Izaya screamed with fear lingering in each word.

The blond turned around and saw what Izaya meant. There was another pair of headlights coming at them from the other direction. This one wasn't too far away and not even speedy but there was a drunk teen behind the wheels.

Suddenly, the bartender pushed informant to the dark alley that magically opened to them. He hadn't seen it before but with the bright lights coming at them, he could see an entrance to safety now.

"Get your arse in here, too, Shizu-chan! I don't want that to be our last kiss!" The words spilled out of his pink lips but the blond seemed to have ignored it. Instead, he lifted the sign and was prepared to attack both cars.

Then the cross-dresser had an epiphany that slapped him like how the wind was slapping at him now. He knew that Shizuo intended to send these vehicles to fly across the black sky. He wasn't going to cower and hide with him - he was going to stop the collision.

The girly-dressed informant dashed from the alley. He had no plan in mind. He just didn't want to see his love take such a big risk and possibly die.

Just then, Shizuo budged from his spot, running towards the alley. When he passed by the blond, their eyes that held confusion met. Another epiphany slapped Izaya: His predictions of Shizuo's behaviour had failed. Again.

Izaya stood in the middle of the road while the two cars closed the space between them. Blinding lights illuminated the scene. _What a perfect way to _die, he thought. _I couldn't see a damn thing. _And he waited for the collision to end.

A red dot came to his view and smacked his face. The force pushed him away. He tumbled into another dark alley that was behind him. He tried to sit up but the pain ate all of his energy and consciousness. His knees buckled and dropped on the hard ground. The water reached out to him with its cold fingers. It soaked his knees and began to pool up, almost reaching his short white skirt. The pain was becoming unbearable for him that he closed his eyes. There in the dark, he was still in agony. He leaned back and gave in to the intolerable suffering as it continued to nibble his energy away.

Izaya never saw the bartender push both cars away from each other. The huge truck and the red Honda car blasted back as Shizuo's strong hands pulled them away. Both cars flew across the dark crying and grumbling Heavens.

And he never saw the look on Shizuo's face when he found Izaya safe and sound in the dark. The face was relieved but when a few seconds passed and the other man lay still, it evolved into a shocked one. He also never heard his name coming out from the taller man's lips. Not when he called him gently did he open those lovely crimson eyes. Even when Shizuo screamed his name through the hammering rain, Izaya heard nothing. And he felt nothing when the blond picked him up from the pool of rain water. The informant neither felt the current of the rain nor the sharp wind that spanked him hard as the bartender ran with caution. The bright lights that greeted the drenched men were missed out by Izaya. He was trapped in his own darkness and only the pain was with him in this time. The soft murmur in the hospital was mute to his ears as well.

_~**Water Balloons**~_

They were together in a room but the tall man that brought them here felt the loneliness. Izaya was locked up in his own world and Shizuo didn't know how to wake him up. The doctor told him that it would be alright when he wakes up but the blond was worried about one important thing: _When_ would he wake up? And, _would _he wake up?

"We have treated him... I mean, her, well already. She shouldn't feel the pain anymore. Just make sure that she doesn't get hit again. Unless you hate her so much and want her lying on a hospital bed like this!" The doctor joked. Shizuo tried his very best to keep his cool. Why hadn't he gone to Shinra in the first place?

_Because Shinra would be suspicious. He would definitely ask lots of questions, too,_ he thought.

He parted from his thoughts and stared at a seemingly-lifeless Izaya on a white bed. The man's breathings were steady, his eyes were still closed. He once tried to call his name but that didn't work to awake him. Shizuo shook him a bit, touched his hand, and prodded a finger on the skinny body but neither of that worked as well. He once forced his lids open but dull eyes stared back at him. When he tried to kiss him, nothing happened and it hurt to not feel those lips kiss him back. What was it that he hadn't tried yet?

He looked away from his love and his eyes caught on something that was placed at the table in the corner. A bouquet of lilies was in a vase, under the radiance of the sun. It bashfully bowed its immaculate petals at him. The blond paced to those shy flowers and picked up one. His nose touched its pale face and he inhaled the fragrance it kept.

Carefully, he walked over to the sleeping man. He gently pushed the flower to Izaya's nose. He watched the petal move as it was being inhaled and exhaled by the napping man.

_~**Water Balloons**~_

There was light under his closed lids. He felt the presence of someone close to him. Cool air settled on his skin and he felt dry. He groggily opened his eyes and all he saw were golden strands. Then, he felt something touch his lips. A wet moving thing was making its way inside his mouth.

Izaya quickly reacted by pushing the blond away from him.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing? Who the hell are you?" He barked at the confused bartender. Shizuo stood up and ignored the horrible greeting.

"Good morning." He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>If you're going to ask if this is the end, my answer is: MAYBE. <strong>

**...**

**Got you back there, eh?**

**...**

**LOL~ Just kidding! Of course I wouldn't end it this crappy! **

**Man, I would LOVE to see your face! Excuse me, I'm being in my normal Izaya-mode today XD [It's so awesome that there actually exists a character who is similar with me- nearly physically and personality-wise :D]**

**But I will warn you though- this fic is about to end. I'm not counting the chapters to go but please stick around for the last ones! XD**

**Thank you all! *hugs you***


	14. Chapter 14: Even

**Extremely sad chapter ahead oTZ Or so at least, I think so~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – <strong>Even

"I just gave you a morning kiss. Any problem with that, baby?" The bartender slowly paced to the injured man on the bed. He stroked those lips, his pale cheek and planted a kiss on the bruised spot on his forehead. The other man winced a little but did nothing.

"What are you doing here? You don't look like a doctor." Finally, the black-haired boy spoke. He intensely gazed at the bartender-suited man. Shizuo wondered why he was seeing hostility in those blood-red irises.

"I told you, I just gave you a – " The blond stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Izaya press the back of his hand to his mouth. He dragged his hand away from his mouth and stuck out a tongue at him. Shizuo was surprised at his gesture. Hurt licked him a while but he refused to show that sad face in front of this gorgeous man.

"Get out." Izaya snapped at him. His tone was as sharp as knives. And these knives stabbed right through his black vest and hit him real hard.

"Izaya, what the hell are you talking about?" He had no plans of leaving yet. Why was this pretty boy acting so weird and as if he doesn't know him? "Wait a sec..." He said as a thought suddenly processed in his mind. "Do you know me?"

"I don't like you."

That phrase was like a torch beneath his skin. The flames burnt him and greedily licked his flesh to add to his suffering. Those words melded into a long blunt sword that thrust its way to his heart. He'd like to pretend he didn't hear it, like to imagine the sword didn't exist, but the pain was killing him and making it know its murderous presence. Each letter of it was like twelve giant fire-ants on his skin. Their bites stung excruciatingly and left itchy red spots around his body.

"What the hell did you just say?" His strong hands gripped the new white shirt of the patient. He ripped apart from his imaginings and burst into a fitting rage. He couldn't contain the anger that hit him first. It always came first before anything else, even in a confusing situation like this. "Don't act all superior! You should be thankful that I brought you in here! You would've died if I hadn't!"

"Thankful?" The man with the red eyes scoffed. "Why didn't you just let me die?"

"Because I don't want you to die!" He shouted so loud that they both felt the room literally shake a bit.

"But I want to!" He whined like a child. "You're so selfish! Now I'm suffering and you're just fine with it." His voice was so annoying that Shizuo was holding back his intense urge to send him flying out of the building. His clenched fist stiffly made its way to the pale face. He caressed his face and stroked his cheek gently.

"I didn't want you to die yet because," he paused and his chocolate irises softened from his temper. It sadly looked at the man who was bored with him.

"Because... I love you. I care so much about you."

He stopped touching his face and held on to the soft hand instead. He gave it a tight squeeze before saying, "I thought that you had the same feelings for me, too."

The blond spun and took long strides before reaching the door. He exited the room in silence, leaving the place with a heavy gloomy heart. The last thing he expected was to feel the extreme hurt from his cruel words cling on to him for an unbearably long, long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks a lot to frequent reviewers and the few fans who helped me continue to write~ :D Without you guys, this fic would've died long ago XD <strong>

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going off to write the final chapter to Water Balloons already~**


	15. Chapter 15: Our Memories in the Rain

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO CAME AND SUPPORTED ME ALONG THE WAY! THANK YOU FOR THE KIND REVIEWS I SELDOM GET~ THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME READING! PLEASE ENJOY THE LAST PART OF THE STORY! XD**

**Not a single smut involved which is why it's not the best thing to read, eh? Hm, I don't care what you think because I don't think I could ever write yaoi smut~ ****And I must admit that I HAD trouble writing it. Why? My number one problem: How to describe kissing scenes and how to kiss. Seriously, I haven't really made out with a guy or girl or object so I wouldn't really know the feeling or actual sensation or how people are suppose to do it. I've read some stuff which is why I was able to write. I hope I can make you feel into the scenes very well (Oh, that'll be an achievement!) despite my less knowledge on such things. Also, I hope that this fic had made you smile a bit, let out a chuckle, shed a few tears from deep inside and earned a spot in your heart/ head XD This is the craziest thing I've ever written so far but if it made you happy, then I can say that it's worth writing it XD okay, I won't keep you reading long~ See you soon~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – <strong>Our Memories in the Rain

"She's quite a sight, don't you think so?" Edwin, one of the bartenders, startled Shizuo who was staring into space. "Man, the way she sips on that beer... how finesse. Look at those legs, will you? Though her hairstyle is weird, she's a beautiful thing. Ah, I think I'm in Heaven..."

"Hey, snap out of it, kid. She's just a girl. Not any different from her kind." The blond shook the shorter bartender out from his thoughts now. Not that he hated girls or females in general, he just never was interested in them, in their gossips and in relationships. Perhaps this was because he was always after a certain pale skinny man who oddly could no longer remember him. But the taller man gave a look at the girl his workmate was talking about and felt his heart skip a beat. Well, Erwin did have a good taste in ladies. He confessed to himself that he had to take back the phrase _not any different from her kind. _She looked like a cute doll more than human to him. It was his first time so see such innocent beauty in her. And her hairdo _was_ more than out of the ordinary. Then the girl glanced at them. She gave them a shy smile that sent a small grin to appear on Shizuo's face.

"I think she noticed you. Go get at her and give her what she wants." Shizuo told Edwin even if he was the only one who saw the extraordinary customer smile at him.

"The hell, Heiwajima-san? I'm so shy. _You_ go to her and give her what she wants." Edwin sweated as if he was caught committing a crime.

"You want me to flirt with her in front of you?" Shizuo teased the nervous lad.

"I never said that but I'll pay you to serve her. I'm too anxious to act right now." Edwin admitted while he took out his wallet. He pulled out a wad of bills and tucked it in the black vest's pocket of blond. "Thanks." He smiled up at the tall man and left the counter. Stupid, shy, coward was the best 3 words he could describe Edwin at the moment as he left to attend another customer instead.

Shizuo glanced at the peculiar girl sitting on the same stool some other peculiar girl (or rather, peculiar guy in a girl's outfit) from another part of his life once sat. He missed that woman but most of all, he missed the real person behind that feminine countenance.

"Can I get you anything?" After pushing those thoughts of Izaya, he asked the redheaded female. She shyly bowed her head down to her bloated chest. Then she looked back up at him with her cat pupils and pink irises. The corner of her pink lips arched up in a devious smile.

"I want a kiss!" She whispered. She batted her eyes and leaned in close to the bartender. Shizuo was reminded of the rain when he smelt her scent. Ah, rain brought him so many memories.

"Chicks don't come to me. Do you even know who am I?" He curiously questioned the girl in the blue dress.

"But I'm no ordinary lady." And she displayed a cute smile on her pale face. However, she looked puzzled when she saw a smile sneaking up on the bartender's face.

"Come with me to the backdoor, then." He took in her familiarly soft hands into his own. He led her to the backdoor and they stepped into the alley.

The grey clouds started to take in a darker shade and the wind howled cold whispers.

She took his face in her hands and stared lovingly into his chocolate globes that were gazing back with the same tenderness.

"Can I really kiss you?" She neared her pale face to him. A little space kept their lips from actually touching. "Don't you have a lover that would get mad?"

"Actually, I lost my lover two weeks ago. I knocked him out of safety and the pouring rain just made it worse."

As if the Heavens above heard Shizuo, the clouds began sobbing fat drops onto Ikebukuro. It was once again, a cold rainy night. The sky's tears kissed lightly on their skin.

"But I've got him back now."

His hand clutched the girl's red locks and carefully pulled them out of her head. A mess of black hair was revealed underneath those red hairs. He threw the red wig down to the ground and said, "Nice contacts, Izaya. Never thought pink would look good on you."

The informant wrapped his skinny arms around the hunk. In return, he tightly hugged the man in heels and messed up his dark hair some more.

"I spent good money just to pull of this cute disguise!" He snorted when he pulled away. "I completely do not understand why you saw me right through it! I mean, I look incredibly hot as this girl! I was so damn sexy all eyes were on me as I strutted my way to the bar. Girls were jealous and boys got their own erections. Man, Shizu-chan, why? How did you know?"

"Because I love you," was his simple reply. Those pink cat eyes stared at him. "You are no ordinary lady. You even wanted a kiss from the beast of Ikebukuro. You're an incredibly hot and sexy man and I'm always turned on by you." He bluntly continued. "You are Izaya – no one else is like you. That's why I know it's you because I love you."

"Shizu-chan..." His voice cracked. "You're... so sweet... you make me... cry..."

"It's okay. No one will notice it because of the rain." He joked but he got elbowed in the stomach by the cross-dresser. "I guess I'll just have to kiss those tears away, huh?" He leaned forward and started planting kiss all over his face, starting from his forehead, to his thin nose, to his two slightly puffy cheeks then to his pink lips. His tongue was welcomed in Izaya's mouth. He pressed his lips deeper to the touch. The dark-haired man moaned in pleasure and had his tongue swirl around Shizuo's. The blond breathed in his rainy scent as he carefully chewed those pink lips.

"May... I... ask..." He said in between kisses. "What... happened... two weeks ago... in the hospital room... where you... acted weirdly?"

Izaya heard his question but instead of answering, he moaned louder and pulled himself closer and closer to the hunk. Shizuo greedily kissed his lips and suddenly, he caught the informant's tongue with his teeth.

"Answer me." He let the words out while he had his tongue in between his pearly whites. The younger man mumbled incoherently and he finally let go of his tongue. Then he jumped at him, plummeting himself on top of the hunk. They crashed on the wet ground with their lips locked again. After a few heated moment of passionate kissing, Izaya broke the contact.

"When I was hit by that stop sign, I thought you really wanted to kill me. Shit, you don't know the pain, no, the _agony_ I had to endure! And when I woke up with your prodding tongue, I decided to play a little trick. I crushed you and then you fell for it and your face... Ohmigwah, the precious expression you had on when you left! I wish I had a camera. Anyway, I just really wanted to test if you did love me. Guess you really did so," He pause to purposefully land his lips on the bartender's own. "Thank you, Shizuo."

The blond smiled when he heard his real name being said so sexy by the other man who was still on top of him.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, are you going to give me what I ordered?" The girly dressed man asked.

"Oh, you want more of this?" He neared his face to Izaya's, teasing him by only brushing their lips before pecking his pink ones.

"Definitely." He said as he showed to Shizuo his own belt in his hands.

"Hey! Since when did you – "

"Relax, I just ordered for a kiss. Are you thinking of erotic scenes with me?" Shizuo's cheeks burned and he was glad that they were in a discreet dim alley. But was it dark enough to conceal his tomato-red face?

"My, my, how interesting of you to think, dear Shizuo." He caressed the bartender's face and then he gently bit on his lower lip before letting his tongue slip inside his mouth. He met the other man's tongue that quickly made its move, coiling at his own. Soon, it was Shizuo's tongue that dominated and made Izaya quite submissive. The blond enjoyed the feeling of the other tongue being so obedient to his leading one. He hugged the small man tightly while massaging his quite beefy thighs. Every time Izaya would break away from the kiss just to breathe, he pressed his head down to him by force. It was difficult to breath in such a heated situation but the warmth was just an amazing feeling while out in drizzle.

Their kissing was becoming too intense and suddenly, a splash of water exploded into their faces. The water surged and trespassed into their noses just as they breathed in some oxygen. The sharp sensation was too cold for their noses, making them pause for a while, not really understanding what just had happened. But, something _had _exploded – the loud pop came from somewhere really close to them. And when it popped, the rain didn't held back it's quiet sobs and decided to pour out all the water in those grey clouds.

The blond quickly sat up and also made the skinny man sit up with him. "Did somebody caught us and sprayed at our faces?" he worriedly asked and his coffee-brown eyes darted around suspiciously. When Izaya let out a hearty laugh did the bartender calmed down.

Then he noticed Izaya. Something changed in him. He couldn't really figure out why because he still had his pretty face, his usual skinny body, that dark mess on his head... so what was missing?

The said man suddenly slipped his hand inside his dress. Then he realised what were missing when he pulled out two deflated balloons. Izaya threw those balloons out to the opening of the alley, somewhere close to the bar's entrance. Then, he leapt on the hunk, sealing their lips with a kiss.

He pulled away to only say, "Lesson learnt: balloons are fragile in intense situations!" Then he went back on kissing Ikebukuro's monster.

This time, Shizuo pulled away to tell him, "When will you stop dressing like a girl just to get my attention? You know you always had it. Do I not fight you because you attract me?"

"I do? Well, you never fail to amaze me, which is why I always get in your way. Strange, but I don't even know or remember why we were fighting. Oh, yeah, it's your fault."

"It's _yours_. You slashed my chest and ruined my new uniform. Remember that, will you? You started our unending wars from then on."

"I insist that the blame is on _you._" The informant was still persistent on his opinion. "You said that you don't like me and look at what you're doing to me now."

"Look who's talking! You wanted a kiss – I'm just smooching up on your lips. It's your fault for having such a beautiful face, a great body and lips so sweet like honey." He blurted it all and it rained harder. "Oh, damn, I wish it would rain like this every day of our lives."

Those curious pink globes narrowed at him with a puzzling stare.

"Didn't you ever notice? We always kiss under the rain." The memory of the candy floss experience suddenly rushed to their heads. Shizuo smiled when he remembered the day he saved him when he fell off from his building. Izaya smiled because he felt stupid for doing such a risky thing but it was worth it. And now, it was pouring and they both knew that they still weren't finish making out.

"Ah, dreams to come true!" the cross-dresser happily declared. He remembered his words about liking kisses under the rain. Now, he got lots of kisses every time he was with Shizuo _and_ under the rain. He thrashed his arms around the bartender and gave him a long sweet kiss. "Now, if only it would also rain inside our house."

"What?" Shizuo was surprised with what he just heard.

"Oh, you don't want to live in a house? Well, that's okay, I can settle in an apartment. Actually, I'm okay anywhere so as long as I'm with you." He tightly embraced him while his heart soared in happiness.

"You said _our_." He pointed out with a blank face as the arms around him tightened.

"Of course! We'll be living together from now on. Like real lovers! Even if we're gays, hell, does it matter? We shall have breakfasts in our bed, lunch dates in fancy restaurants and dinner by the candlelight on our special dining table! _That_ would our fucking awesome everyday. Oh, hell yes! Don't you want it?" His pink-coloured cat eyes stared at him, hopeful that he would agree to that. "I'm a great housewife! I promise!" He half-joked. "And I'll love you eternally." He added, giving him some more hugs.

"I love the sound of it." The blond squeezed the shorter man. Even if at first, it frightened him. He really hated to admit that he was gay. He was afraid of being labelled that the most. But then, he was homosexual all out of love.

_Even if we're gays, hell, does it matter?_

Right now, what mattered to him was that they get home before they both caught a cold. Without any warning, he lifted the informant in a bridal style.

"Are we getting married first thing tomorrow morning?" The man in his arms excitedly asked. It was a joke, they both knew, but they smiled like bells would ring after sunrise.

"Hm, then that'll give you a permission to be a girl just for a while – since _you_ are going to be the bride." He kicked up his red wig and caught it in mid-air. Once he attached it on him, Izaya was quickly transformed into the cute peculiar girl. "I'll be taking you home in my little untidy house for a while. And, no, I'm not thinking of erotic scenes with you. I just... I just want to be with you." He started walking with his broken bride in his arms.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, even if it's not raining, let's still make memories together." He giddily said. "Erotic or sweet stuff, it doesn't matter."

"Yeah, but I'll never forget our memories under the rain!"

Their laughter pierced through the chilly night. The huge smiles they wore could almost rip their faces. Tonight, no dinner by the candlelight but they had each other for warmth from the cold night. Tomorrow, Shizuo was determined to prepare their breakfast while in bed. A lunch date at a certain Russian restaurant was his other plan. And lastly, dinner by the candlelight was a romantic way to end the night that he predicted would be a shivering one. If it did end up being a chilly night, he would just snuggle with the skinny man under silky sheets. The day after tomorrow could possibly end up similar but maybe even better?

_**~**END**~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus scene<strong>

The yellow-haired bartender walked his way through the hammering rain like it was invisible.

Edwin slipped on his blue rain coat after he had closed the bar. He stepped out into the pouring rain and saw that man, carrying that redhead female in his arms as if she was a bride. The girl had a smile on her pale face, her eyes gleamed happily as it looked lovingly at Shizuo. The tall man was simply walking home like this as if he did it everyday. Edwin felt only a tiny bite of jealousy but shoved the thought away. Then, he noticed something wrong with the girl. It was like something was missing but he couldn't really tell. Shizuo let out a hearty laugh which caught the girl to giggle and soon, even Edwin was chucking.

"Shizuo's laugh is totally contagious!" Edwin said to himself as walked against the strong wind. "No wonder he doesn't laugh that much. Man, he's such in Heaven with that lady. How lucky!" Then, his foot stepped on something rubber. Despite the dark, he knew he could make out a shape in the dimly-lit streets. He shoved his round-rimmed glasses back to place before he bent down and picked up the rubber thing he had trod on. He curiously eyed it, not really figuring what he was holding. He sniffed and a realisation hit him as strong as how the wind blew his brown locks in a mess. He blinked behind his lenses and wondered if he was just imagining things or was it the truth the the girl's extensive chest somewhat... _deflated_?

* * *

><p><em>I don't know if this is such a nice ending but it's the only thing I could think of XD<em>

_After this fic, I'll be writing on a Delic x Hibiya fanfic (with the title of "The Bitter Cake") Delic and Hibiya are Shizuo's and Izaya's "other side of them" or counterparts. Just imagine Shizuo blond yet with pink eyes and a matching headphones, sporting an immaculate suit with a black tie and pink and black striped shirt with white shoes. And Izaya... well, go to YouTube and search for "Subarashii hibi" The first one that appears, that'll be what Izaya!Hibiya looks like~ Oh, and listen to the song~ It's my favourite! XD_

_Okay, see you in the next fic~_

_Hopefully, I'll be able to write more stuffs worth for fangirls~_

_Once again, THANK YOU!_


End file.
